


Eren's Solution

by MLou186



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, CBT, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Some Degradation, Spoilers maybe?, not cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLou186/pseuds/MLou186
Summary: Eren walks in and demands a conversation. In my mind this is what  happened in chapter 112.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Eren's Solution

Eren laughed after Armin punched him "We've never fought before have we?" he said grabbing him by his hair. All he did was be honest and told mikissa how he felt its not his fault she cried. 

"Ereh" Mikissa started and he glared at her "I said keep ya hands on the tables and no one move" She sat back down and sighed. She wanted to help Armin but Eren transforming wouldn't be good either. She watched as he dragged Armin out the room by his hair. "And no one move or follow us!" she remembered him ordering. 

Eren threw him hard against a tree knocking the breath out of him "See that's why we never fought" he said quickly invading the smaller man personal space. He pent his arms above hims head then pressed his body against his feeling Armins erection not even surprised.

"I see you still a sick fuck who gets off on pain" he said with distaste though he wasn't serious but the twink like being talked down to. "Well you're in luck I actually like showing sick fucks like you how the real world would treat you" Eren said with a slight chuckle.

"It wouldnt be fair if I didn't right " he whispered in his ear. "No" armin moaned out tilting his head up to kiss him. It was a needy lip biting kiss full of all the sexual tension that has been building between over the last four years. 

Jackets and shirts flew off in the frenzy. Armin hands explored Erens new body. His chest was more defined and those abs.. Just what did he have a 10 pack? He licked his lips as he kissed all over the areas he could reach earning a low mon out of eren. Eren then bent down to capture his lips again. His hands doing as much exploring as Armins he was impressed as well the lil twink was more defined actually a little buff. He definitely would put up a good fight if they got serious.

Eren broke their kiss to flip him around. He quickly yanked his pants down to find him with underwear. His pale bubble butt was just asking to be touched and spanked as he wiggled it. Eren watched it jiggle a few times biting his lip moving his hips with his. Armin was frustrated cause he still was clothed.

"Such a naughty boy" he said as he rubbed his bare cheeks. Giving him a few slaps liking how red they turned and the tiny noises coming out of Armin mouth with each slap. 

Eren chuckled as he pulled his pants and boxers down. He was going to tease him just a little longer he was so hot when he was a pleading slut. 

"Spread them" he ordered and Armin legs moved apart seconds later. Eren immediately rubbed his dick back and forward between his cheeks teasing him. He felt Eren hard nipples press into his back. Eren thought about coming just like that but he hasn't fucked in over a yeah so that definitely wasn't an option.

"Eren please" he pleaded bucking his hips back enjoying the friction. " it's yours. take me" He continue feeling Eren dick throb. "Ive been waiting four years and only for you" He whined. Usually his needy whines worked but he still wasn't quite where he wanted him. When that didn't work he went for the line that always did. 

"Fuck my tight needy hole" he whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Its not like they had all day anyway plus they was outside. Eren grunted gripped his hips and thrusted all his dick into him roughly stopping him form talking even breathing for a fee seconds. "Soo thigh" Eren grunted out. Armin immediately lost his grip his arms falling down as his body bent over. He soon was holding onto the tree for support . 

"Be care what you ask for brat" Eren gave him no time to get used to it and started pounding him relentlessly enjoying his loud moans and groans of pain. Armin was glad he prepped beforehand or he would be in big trouble, it would take longer for that perfect mix of pain and pleasure to occur.

"Ohhh yeah... right there" the twink moaned out throwing his hips back to match his thrust which caused Eren to get even rougher with him constantly abusing his prostate turning his dick into a hard leaky mess. One of Erens hands moved from his hips gripping his hair to remind him he told him not to come or move yet he had did both twice. Eren watched his dick going in and out his gripping hole. He felt like he was being sucked in every time he pulled his hips back. It was such a needy hole and just for him. 

"Ohh punish me ive been a bad boy" he responded breathing harder. Eren smirked just how did he learn to press all his buttons like that. He smiled he really is the smartest most observant person he knew. 

"Oh I willl but I don't have the time to do it properly right now" he told him in a mocking tone plus he was already being too loud as it was he should've gagged him. He pressed him flat against the tree thrusting into him as hard as he could not caring about the tiny scratches the bark was leaving on Armin's body. Armin hissed between his moans but he did not move especially when he knew how close eren was. Besides the friction on his dick wasn't that bad at all he always loved a little cbt anyways. 

"Mmm yeah breed me daddy" the twink moaned out wantonly his mouth permanently parted constantly making noises and moaning his name as eren pounded him without mercy unloading his hot load into his tight hole. 

Eren sighed and put his sweaty hair back up in a bun "Like I said, You never win" Armin nodded and followed him back inside to find nobody had moved but sounds of commotion was coming from down the hall. He wondered what was going on. 

"Well?" Mikissa asked. "We worked it out" Armin responded as Eren reclaimed his seat. "You're coming with us, all of you". Mikissa mean mugged Armin. "Eren do you need to see me outside as well" Eren laughed like it was the best joke he heard in years. The room had officially become awkward.


End file.
